What Happens on Hoth, Everyone Finds Out About
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: What happened between Ryli and Captain Biron on Hoth. Possible spoilers for Smuggler storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Biron clutched his collar shut as well as he could against the snowy wind. His gloves were so thick he wasn't sure he was doing much good. A snowstorm was obviously rolling in soon and he had caught sight of a small bunker with a generator up ahead. He could camp there until the storm passed. _Hopefully there's no pirates in there._ He checked to make sure he had his blaster and his cold weather pack, for about the fifth time. He'd been right to get the Republic's aid in dealing with the Hailstorm Brotherhood, but he was having pangs about having to fight them in twenty-four hours. That Mirialan woman had been very impressive. She'd been gorgeous too, he hadn't escaped noticing that. He was freezing, but the thought of her saying impertinently, with that taunting grin, '_If you ever want to defect, you know who to call'_ sent a surge of lust through him. He'd been stuck on Hoth without any women he could spend time with for far too long. _What is it about alien women that makes them so exotic and sexy?_

The generator outside the bunker was humming, thankfully. He'd be warm enough to survive and could call for a team to get him out whenever the storm ended. The door was sealed shut, which meant there was someone inside. This was Imperial ground, but it could be anyone. He drew his blaster and opened the door.

The Mirialan woman from earlier blinked up at him, her blaster pointed at his head. He noticed her other hand had a knife in it.

She looked confused, "Captain? What are you doing?"

He jerked his finger back towards the outside. "Snowstorm coming. I needed a place to camp out until it passes."

"Why haven't you made it back to your base already?"

"The team they sent to escort me got mixed up; I ended up trying to make the hike on my own."

"That wasn't very smart." She eyed him up and down, shrugged and holstered her blaster. The knife had vanished somewhere as well.

He shuffled in and sealed the door behind him. He palmed the code in that would lock it. He turned back towards her, the air in the bunker was warm enough to keep them alive, but by no means comfortable. In the dim light, he could see her knife was back in her hand, although her blaster was still holstered.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Just trying to seal in the heat, make sure no pirates can just walk in."  
She relaxed marginally and resheathed it. "Sorry, not really comfortable around Imperials."

"Yes, well, we'll see how long I get to remain an Imperial once I get back to base. Communicating with the enemy and all that."

"You saved lives."

"Not really the angle the Empire goes for." She nodded thoughtfully and he changed the subject. "Why are you in here?"

"Got caught by the storm. My backup is going to be so worried. I left him back at base."

"Why'd you venture out alone?"

"It was just supposed to be a scout, head back, no danger."

"Nothing's ever that simple on Hoth."

"So I learned," she said wryly.

"Do you have any supplies?"

"I have rations, bedroll. I did bring a pack with me just in case."

"Well that's good. It's going to be cold in here."

"How is it so cold with the generator?"

"It has to work hard just to keep it warm enough for us not to freeze to death." He sat down across from her and pulled his bedroll out, laying it along the wall.

She was shivering, he noticed immediately. She was keeping it pretty well hidden, but she was shivering with cold. He could see the movement.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I wasn't expecting to get to sleep," she said, not really answering his question.

"Because you couldn't lock it?"

"Pretty much."

"Then lay your bedroll out, climb in." He stripped his jacket, boots and socks off, sliding into the bedroll. Once he was in, he removed his uniform, pants and underwear.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her in confusion, squinting to see her, "Staying warm?"

"It looks like you're stripping."

"I am. Basic cold weather survival. You get into your bedroll naked, it traps heat and keeps you warmer. Didn't they give you a basic rundown of how to survive planetside?"

"I vaguely remember someone saying that. Something about body heat? I didn't think I'd be in this position."

He eyed her, "Your clothes are wet too, that'll keep you cold."

She paused, shivering harder.

"The best way to stay warm is to share body heat, actually. What I'm telling you to do is nothing compared to that." He made sure his face was bland.

"Why do you have to be Imperial?" she muttered softly.

"What do you mean?"

She seemed to struggle with herself briefly and then gave him that electrifying grin, "If you weren't, I'd just climb in with you."

His body was warm enough to react to that. It didn't help that the next thing she did was strip off her cold weather gear, revealing the leather armor she was wearing underneath. Then she shrugged out of most of that, leaving her in a thin shirt. She unrolled her bedroll, which was practically up against his in the small space. She slid in and then moved around a bit, finally pulling out her pants, shirt, bra and underwear. He sat up and palmed off the lights to save energy. He rolled so he was facing the ceiling and managed to pull his thoughts back to what he'd have to do when he returned to the base. He could feel her still shivering in her bag.

"If you lied to me," she said, her teeth chattering.

"I didn't," he interrupted. "But you may just be that much colder." He offered, "I could open up the bedrolls and link them so you get some of the heat I've started."

She said, almost pitifully, "Please." He reached over and managed to get them fastened together in the dark.

He sighed, feeling her shake. "Just, come wrap yourself around my back. It'll warm you up much faster."

She paused and then, when he rolled to face away from her, she slid against him. Her skin was chilly, but he could feel how soft her breasts were, although her nipples were stiff because of the cold, and how her body curled around his. She pressed herself closer when she discovered how warm he was. It had been a few months since the last time he'd been with a woman and he was hard at her touch. He shifted uncomfortably, but let her move against him. When she went to reach around him so she could press against him fully, he grabbed her hand and put it against his chest so she didn't accidentally brush against his arousal.

She was shivering less now and when she relaxed, her breasts dragged across his back slightly. He was able to not move somehow.

"It was Captain Biron, right?" Her hot breath on his back made his voice a bit ragged.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"Captain Ryli," she said, with a smirk in her voice. "I usually get someone's name before I'm naked against them."

Her voice was so sultry. He would not turn over and pin her against the floor, he told himself sternly. For one thing, rape wasn't something he got off on, regardless of how much of an effect she was having on him. For another thing, if it was the Republic who found them first, he'd be in serious trouble. And for the final and most key thing, there was the matter of her knives. She'd probably gut him if he made a single move. He wasn't much good at seduction either, so he couldn't talk her into it. He shifted uncomfortably, aching.

She moved and started to draw her hand back and her elbow grazed the tip of his erection. He sucked in a breath and she froze.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sure what else to say.

"Never had a guy apologize for being turned on by me before," she said, amused.

"It's been awhile for me," he said, as an excuse.

"How long?"

"Months," he said curtly.

"I thought they shipped slaves in for you soldiers," there was a note of distain in her voice.

"I don't sleep with slaves."

"Too good for them?"

He was quiet a moment, "No, my mother was one."

She sounded apologetic, "How is that possible?"

"My father is Imperial military."

"But you were raised with-"

"I was raised with a mother who took better care of me than anyone and was rewarded with servitude to my father."

They were both silent.

"I have a sister who's a slave in the Empire," she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry."

"My back is cold," she said suddenly.

"Just shift over and press it against mine." She shuffled and then her ass was pressed against his, which wasn't helping at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't your front cold?"

He started to tell her no, despite the answer being yes. Then he thought and asked her a different question. "I assumed you hated me, the whole being an Imperial thing."

"You helped the Republic."

"It was purely selfish, I assure you."

"If you had been selfish, you would have just let the Hailstorm kill us and retreated to another base."

He was silent. _She's right_.

"So do I not count now or something?"

"Lines are blurring," she said, amused. "Maybe it's the cold or your help with the Brotherhood or that accent."

"My accent?"

"It's nicely exotic." _She thinks you're exotic. _He shivered with something other than cold for the first time all day.

He rolled his shoulders, "Yes, my front is cold."

She sounded very amused, "Then roll over."

Biron took a deep breath and then rolled over against her. He kept his crotch separate from her, but his chest was instantly warmed by her back. She shifted then, pressing herself firmly against his entire body, her ass cheeks landing directly on either side of his cock. He groaned and bucked against her gently. His hand landed on her hip and then slid up her body, but he hesitated. She was trembling slightly. He sighed and pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage."

She sighed. "You shouldn't." Her voice wasn't amused anymore, just matter of fact. "If you'd been Republic, I would have talked my way into your bed tonight anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I was attracted to you and it's a cold planet; figure it out."

He really didn't have an answer for that and he was slightly desperate when he asked, "So this is okay?"

By way of answering, she rolled her hips back into him.

He grabbed her pelvis to stop her. Her skin was warm to the touch. He slid away from her, then pulled on her hip to lay her down beside him. The pitch black somehow made everything more charged. He moved his hand from her hip across her stomach and heard her suck in a breath.

"Are you warm enough now?" he asked.

"You should probably get closer to me," she said, her breathing a little unsteady.

He hadn't had a woman in his hands for so long and there was no way that storm was letting up for some time, so he let his hands explore. Her skin was tattooed in many places, but there were scars under some of them. Faintly, he could feel the change in skin texture where her tattoos were as he drifted his palms across her. Parts of her were so soft he thought he'd never felt anything like it. There was a slightly cold breeze and he found himself pressing against her.

Her hands went up to his face and then drifted down his shoulders, to his chest. He shuddered at her touch. Her fingertips drifted over his body as he ran his hands down hers. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her breast, his thumb running over the bulk of it. He made a soft noise when she moved into his hand.

Biron ran his hand up to her face, so he could find her lips. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, his one hand sliding under her body and pressing her against him. When her lips moved on his and kissed him back, he tightened his grip. His erection was flush against her thigh and he wanted to just take her right there. Her mouth opened then, pulling his lips apart too and he felt the brush of her tongue on his.

Because they were pressed so closely together, he had to slid his hand between them tightly to get to her. There was a tattoo under her bellybutton and he wished more than anything that he could see it. He slid down past it and then grazed her clit as he slowly hooked a finger into her. She was definitely wet and he swelled more feeling it.

He paused and then said, "I can't go down on you, we'd both get cold and there isn't room."

"Just," and then she put her hand over his and moved his fingers on her. "That."

Once he picked up on the motion that she liked, she pulled her hand back and drifted gently over his cock as well as she could. After a bit, she began to squirm slightly against him. He slowed down, enjoying the feel of her skin on his and her hand stroking him.

"No, please," she whispered, "Faster."

He went back to his previous pace and soon she was tensing, her breathing ragged. Her thighs clenched and she cried out, his fingers wet and her body spasming so close against him that he moved with her as she rocked with pleasure.

"We're going to have to stay close for this," he murmured. He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed himself, stroking twice and then feeling around to make sure he had himself placed correctly. Rolling on top of her, moving her flat on the ground, he tensed and thrust in short movements, moving deeper into her. She grabbed his hips and he finally steeled himself, plunging completely into her. He was pressed against her, her breasts on his chest and this close, it was a different kind of angle to pull in and out of her. His forearms were flush on the ground to either side of her and every time he moved forward, he brushed her lips with his. The only thing he could move really was his hips, but the feel of her was exquisite. She was hot, wet, firm and when she wrapped her thighs around his waist, he had to stop to prolong what he was feeling. They had to slide against each other to move and in the dark it felt so much more intimate. He kissed her tenderly, moving in her. It had been too long and far sooner than he wanted, he felt the pleasure build up in him. He pulled back slightly, so close to the edge he was trembling inside her.

"Don't-" she gasped, "Don't stop."

He groaned and moved at a steady pace. She came again, rippling around him as she cried out. There was no holding back at that and he cried out himself, coming into her, thrusting with his orgasm. He panted and laid his head on her shoulder. He managed to not drop his whole weight on her, but he felt more relaxed than he'd been since he arrived on planet.

He moved to the side and pulled her, so they were facing each other.

He reached a hand up to rest on her neck and kissed her again. They had to keep their bodies pressed together for warmth. The prolonged contact was somehow more intense. The fact that they shuddered together with aftershocks made his body taut again with anticipation.

"You're quite a woman," he said quietly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She sounded amused again, "Sure it's not just because you've been without for so long?"

"I'd say that was pretty exemplary regardless."

She giggled, her breasts moving against his chest. "Exemplary?" she said, imitating his accent.

He pulled one of her hands around him and shifted her leg over his hip. She moved quickly with the motion, ending up on top of him.

She rolled her hips against him and then lay down flush on him. He ran his hands down her back and then slowly lifted her hips, rubbing her pelvis against him slowly.

"I really wish it wasn't so cold," he murmured. "I'd love to see you move on me."

She leaned over, her tight nipples drifting over his chest and he rubbed her on him a bit harder as his erection grew.

She was shifting against him and he felt when she got wet again. Her cheek rubbed against his briefly and he moved his face so that he could kiss her.

The bedroll was warmer, so Biron slid them down further into it. Ryli moved and settled herself on him, inching further and further until she was fully sheathed on him. He moaned and then she began to slid along him, her breasts moving up and down his chest. Her stomach drifted over his. His fingers dug into her ass and he tightened his grip so he could pace her.

She rocked on him again and again, until a layer of sweat started to form between them. He was panting, only able to hold himself back because of the first time, but when she clenched her thighs and softly cried out in his ear, he came violently up into her. His hips bucked again and again until he was spent. She managed to shift him out of her, without getting off of him and his head fell back, her head on his chest.

"Thank you," he said. He felt her body shake with laughter.

"You're welcome," she murmured, still giggling.

"No, really."

She sighed against him, "I appreciate the thought. I think you've been on this planet too long."

"I would agree. If I survive this."

She sounded alarmed, "I don't think it's that cold."

"No, I meant returning to the base."

There was a pause, "You could just come back to the Republic base."

"As appealing as that sounds, I can't do that to my men. They're counting on me. They would all be punished for my defection."

She nodded against his chest. "I understand that. I have people who count on me too."

"Are you still cold?" he asked, his arms going around her then.

"I'm warm. Here, let's find a position we can sleep in." She started to slid off of him and he held her there.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?"

"Sure," she said, relaxing on him.


End file.
